Austráliaball
Austráliaball |nome nativo = : Commonwealth of Australia|founded = 1788 / 1901|onlysuccessor = |sucessor = N/A|governo = Monarquia Constitucional Parlamentar Federal|personalidade = Alto e abrasivo, e amigável em geral, embora hostil ao ema. Adora esportes e se considera um grande atleta.|língua = Inglês|capital = Camberraball|associações = Commonwealthball OCDEball ONUball|religião = Todas as religiões, mas principalmente Cristianismoball|gostos = Steve Irwin, LGBT+, Lamingtons, Churrascos, Surf, Juntando-se à Copa do Mundo (mas ele foi eliminado), Bush, Energia renovável, Contas de baixa energia, Vida selvagem, Vegemite, Pão de fadas, Pavlova, Newsboys, Hillsong Worship, Citipointe Live, Planetshakers Ever New, Australis Cosmetics, Darlene Zschech, Scott Morrison, AFL, Cricket, Esquema de cores verde e dourado, inglês australiano, Behind the News, Vili's Family Bakery, HowToBasic, Summer, Koalas, Kangaroos, Nova Zelândiaball, sendo chamado Down Under, Bunnings, Comer mariposas Bogong durante o Festival Bogong Moth (que ele acha grosseiro), Jim Jefferies, Kyrie Irving, Ford Falcon, Comodoro Holden, Comodoro Holden, Holden Monaro GTS, Trens|odeia = Animais perigosos , Emus, Refugiados, Ali Mabkhout, Aranhas, Peppa Pig (não posso esquecer o episódio que bani do seu programa, filho da puta !), Zombadores de sotaque,Americanos pegando vegemite e comendo-o diretamente de seu recipiente, Pessoas dizendo "chinelos" em vez de tangas ou "jacarés" em vez de crocodilos, Pessoas que dizem "Áustria" por engano, Bill Shorten, Bart Simpson, At Home With Julia ( muito ofensivo para o ex-PM Gillard), Hell on Earth 2006 (você desrespeitou Steve Irwin! Você pagará!), PETA (você também desrespeitou Steve Irwin), Taya Smith (ela não passa de um clone de Darlene Zschech por causa de sua música " Oceanos "!), Left 4 Dead 2 (proibido e liberado uma versão censurada dele !!!)|espaço = Sim.|bork = G'day companheiro! Aussie Aussie Aussie, oi oi oi! Crikey! Tucker Felicidades. Bikkie. Beaut. Barbie. Seu pequeno estripador! Eu acho! Bogans.|comida = Tortas de carne, Rolinhos de linguiça, Molho de tomate (não ketchup), Chá, Vegemite, Cerveja, Frutas, Pão de fadas|imagem = Australianball.jpg|antecessor = Austrália Britânicaball|onlypredecessor = Austrália Britânicaball|predicon = British Australia|amigos = RUball Alemanhaball Países Baixosball OTANball Nova Zelândiaball Françaball EUAball Canadáball África do Sulball Coréia do Sulball Chileball Brasilball Indiaball Tringapuraball Indonésiaball Turquiaball Maltaball Dinamarcaball Iraqueball Filipinasball Malásiaball Ucrâniaball Nauruball Paquistãoball Índiaball|inimigos = Fijiball Timor-Lesteball Ladrão de Nome Coréia do Norteball Suíçaball Peruball Japãoball Samoa Americanaball Ilhas do Estreito de Torresball Myanmarball}}Austráliaball, oficialmente Comunidade da Austráliaball, é um país insular entre o Oceano Índico e o Pacífico Sul. Porque ele é cingido pelo mar, ele não tem países vizinhos. No entanto, ele está localizado relativamente próximo ao sul da Indonésiaball e Papua-Nova Guinéball e pelo noroeste pela Nova Zelândiaball. O país está divido em 6 estados e 2 territórios, incluindo a capital Camberraball, localizado no Território da Capital Australianaball, dando-lhe uma área total de 2,97 milhões de milhas quadradas, tornando-o o sexto maior país do mundo e o maior país da Oceania. A partir de 2019, ele mantém uma população de cerca de 25,22 milhões de habitantes. Como a maioria das ex-colônias britânicas, ele faz parte da Anglosfera, e, apesar de não ser europeu, ele também faz parte da Eurovisão. A Austrália é frequentemente vista como um país muito perigoso, devido ao fato de que muitos animais selvagens são venenosos ou estão fora de controle. No entanto, se você olhar ao lado da vida selvagem, a Austrália é realmente um país muito pacífico e feliz. Ele é um país muito seguro e amigável, e um ótimo lugar para fugir no início da 3ª Guerra Mundial. Galeria Austrália e Nova Zelândia.png Nauru e Austrália.png Canadá - Brasil - Austrália - Bielorrússia - Ucrânia.png Sérvia - Austrália.png | Categoria:Oceania Categoria:Countryballs Categoria:Nação Categoria:Copa 2018 Categoria:Anglofonia Categoria:Copa do mundo paízes Categoria:Oceano Pacífico Categoria:Countryballs gigantes Categoria:Oceano Atlântico Categoria:Colonizado pelos Britânicos Categoria:Classificados para a copa do mundo Categoria:Ilha Categoria:Segunda guerra mundial Categoria:Australia Categoria:Monarquia Categoria:Ilha ou continente Categoria:ONU